Trick Or Treat
by Xiao Yue Er
Summary: Just a random story of how Kanda finally confess to his Moyashi on Halloween


AN: Kind of feel like writing a random fluff so here you are! Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: -man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. However if I did own it, Yullen will not be just fan-fiction…

696969696969696969696969696969

After god knows how long of wondering around in the headquarters, Allen step out of the stairs to find a corridor identical to the last one where he entered from…

"Oh... Where is Timcampy when I need him?" Allen frowned as he answered himself "probably still eating… and people say that I'm a big eater."

There was a huge party going on tonight to celebrate Halloween. With the grumpy mood hanging around lately, everyone was glad to have an excuse to lighten up and enjoy a bit. Dinner was fantastic as jerry outdone himself yet again, the science department set up a few game stall inside the cafeteria and there was a group finders who gathered together and started playing instruments making music.

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee had dinner and enjoyed a few games together. After which Allen claimed to be tired and bid them an early goodnight before leaving the two lovebirds to continue enjoying in each other's company.

After a whole day of chasing but not catching the sight of the midnight blue hair samurai, disappointment only adds up when he see how dopey loving Lavi and Lenalee was acting.

"Lavi told me he's back early this morning but until now I have yet to see him anywhere... He's not in the hospital wing, not in the training room, not in the forest, not even in the cafeteria. Are we just not fated to meet?" Allen muttered sadly to himself as he continue searching him way to his room.

During the fight in the ark, Allen realized that losing Kanda was very painful for him. Ever since then, Allen had slowly came to the terms that the admiration, racing of heart rate, breathlessness, blushes and need to prove himself originate from the love he felt for Kanda.

But from all the insults and criticizes the cold hearted samurai threw him, Allen knew that his love will not be return despite the assurance from Lenalee that Kanda _does _care for him.

Instead Allen chose to satisfy himself with bickering with him when he is around, be relieved at the news of his well beings when he is not and savors the time they spent together during occasional missions they have together.

Lost in thought, Allen came out of a door and found himself on the roof top. Looking up into the clear starry sky, Allen sat down leaning against the wall, closed his eyes and relished in the peaceful moment.

"Maybe I should tell him. Who knows he might feel the same." Allen smiled to himself as he fantasizes Kanda actually returning his feelings.

"Tell who what?" A deep melodious voice grunted and Allen open his eyes in shock to see the object of his fantasy in front of him holding a jack-o'-lantern in one hand and a box in the other.

"Ka…Kanda! What are you doing here?" Allen stumped as Kanda rolled his eyes and sat down beside him.

"What about you, Moyashi?" as Kanda settled the jack-o'-lantern in front of them.

"Me? Erm... I *cough* I was just enjoying the view here… Besides I do have a name you know? It is Allen" Allen answered with an annoyed look on the increasingly red face.

"Tc… I bet you got lost again…" Kanda smirked "Only an idiot will end up on the roof when he is heading back to his room six levels below."

"Hey! How could you be so sure that I'm lost? I could have really been up here to see the stars." Allen retorted then only to slap his mouth at the unintended confession.

Kanda's smirk became wider "You mean other then the fact you just confessed? Look who came with me." As he pointed to the golden ball hovering above them, "You are hopelessly directionless without him isn't it?"

"Tim!" Allen shouted happily as he reached to hug the golem whom he had not notice in the light of seeing Kanda.

Kanda silently pushed the box that he was holding, which turns out to be a box of mitarashi dango, to Allen.

Allen turned to Kanda, surprised, "for me?"

"Tc… do you see anyone else here?"

"No…" Allen slowly took a stick and started to eat the offered treat. "Why?"

In the faint light, Allen thought he could see a slight hint of redness on the beautiful face in front of him as the latter continue to observe the sky.

"Trick or treat." Kanda replied not offering further explanation and both fell silent soaking in each other's company.

Unknown to the white haired boy, Kanda had actually been holding a touch for him since their first mission to Mater together. Not knowing how to express his feelings, Kanda turn to teasing him openly and taking care of him on the sly. Lavi had time and again urge him to make his feelings, which was returned, known to the Allen but Kanda dare not for the fear that the boy will be frighten away by the confession.

696969696969696969696969696969

Today upon returning from a particularly difficult mission, he witnessed yet another petal dropping from his lotus. Kanda had locked himself in his room the whole day, thinking. There is not much time left for them... NO! He does not want to die with the regret of never knowing Moyashi's feeling. With that, Kanda plugged up his courage and head for the cafeteria where he found Lavi and Lenalee but not the Moyashi.

"Yu chan! Trick or treat!" Lavi jump onto his best friend with a big grin.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda glanced around looking for the head of white hair.

On recognizing the determined look on his friend's face, Lavi smiled so wide that threatens to break his face. "Yu chan! Finally made up your mind? Here!" Lavi pushed a jack-o'-lantern, a box of mitarashi dango and Timcampy happily to Kanda. "Allen left an hour ago saying he's going back to his room to rest but without Tim I bet he's now either in the dungeon or rooftop now. And now, Yu chan, you can be the hero and save the princess!"

"Tc… I told you not to call me that" Kanda somehow manage to balance everything on one hand and using the other to pull Mugen out on Lavi's throat.

"Aww… But Yu chan, I'm your best friend! But tell you what; if Allen, as your _lover_, asks me to stop I'll consider about it all right?" Lavi danced away to hide behind Lenalee.

"Now off you go, Allen hasn't eaten much today since he's too worried not being able to see you. He'll be very happy to receive this treat from you of all people." Lenalee urge him forward with a warm smile for him.

"Good luck!" Lavi and Lenalee waved as Kanda turn and marched after Timcampy.

After following Timcampy for some time, they end up approaching one of the rooftop exits which was left open. Kanda snort with a light smile dancing on his face.

"Trust the Moyashi to really end up here." As Kanda enter the rooftop to find the peaceful face of Allen.

696969696969696969696969696969

"So do you want a treat too? I can run down real quick and get you something too." Allen shyly asked as he slowly chewed on the treasured dango Kanda had brought him.

Kanda snort "Forget it, you'll probably get lost again."

"Hey! I'm NOT _that_ hopeless!" Allen huffed and pushed two more dangos into his mouth. "Besides Tim is with me now isn't it?"

Kanda unable to hold back on seeing the ridiculously cute pout Allen was putting on. "All the treat I need is your mouth." Kanda whispered as he closed in on Allen's mouth.

Though shocked at first, Allen was quick to respond and soon the gentle fight between the tongues made both of them moan out loud in pleasure.

Too soon the desperate need for air caught them up and broke the kiss. Panting slightly, Allen touched his lips in disbelieve and dared to steal a look at Kanda.

Kanda was chewing on the sweet and savory dango mixed with the unique taste of his Moyashi, grinned back at him.

"Moyashi aishiteru" Kanda confessed as he felt himself drowning in the pools of silver eye.

"I love you too, Kanda" Allen breathed out as their eyes continue to communicate their love, filling their heart with the sweetness of happiness.

"Call my name, _Allen_."

Allen smiled and reached for the dangos to put into his mouth, "Care for more treats, _Yu_?" He whispered seductively as they closed in the distance between them.

696969696969696969696969696969

"See? I told you it'll be alright!" Lavi grin to Lenalee as they quietly scooted away from the exit of the rooftop.

"And _now_ you have to stop calling Kanda by his name." Lenalee laughed at Lavi.

"Oh no… have you remembered wrongly, my dear? I said I'll _consider_ not agree immediately!" Lavi grin deviously as he pulled his laughing lover to him and kissed her in the shadow of the dark corridor.

696969696969696969696969696969

Happy Halloween everyone! Please leave a review will ya? ^^


End file.
